Tränenliebe
by Dreamglider
Summary: "Sie wollte weinen, aber ihre Augen blieben trocken. Staubtocken." Draco/Asoria, Oneshot


**Tränenliebe**

_Tragödie._

Ihr Leben war eine einzige Tragödie.

Astoria saß am Ufer des großen Sees und hielt zitternd den Brief ihres Vaters in der Hand. Sie konnte einfach nicht begreifen, was sie gerade gelesen hatte. Sie wollte weinen, aber ihre Augen bliebn trocken. Staubtocken. Vielleicht haben Menschen nur eine bestimmte Anzahl an Tränen, dachte sie, und wenn diese verbraucht sind, bleiben die Augen für immer trocken. Beim Tod ihrer Mutter hatte sie viel geweint, vielleicht _zu _viel.

Dass sie nicht weinen konnte, machte alles noch schlimmer. Die Trauer staute sich wie ein dicker Kloß in ihrem Hals an, der sie zerreißen, nein, _zersprengen_wollte.

Ein Wort stach aus dem Brief ihres Vaters heraus als wäre es rot umkreist und unterstrichen. Ein Wort, bestehend nur aus drei Buchstaben, die so unglaublich viel Leid auslösen können. „Tot". Daphne war tot. Ohne Wiederkehr. Unausweichlich.

_Liebe Astoria,_

_es tut mir Leid, dir sagen zu müssen, dass deine Schwester Daphne tot ist. Sie ist bei einem Flugunfall ums Leben gekommen. Die Beerdigung findet am 5. Januar statt._

_Dein Vater_

Keine persönliche Note, nichts. Ihr Vater schrieb ihr, als sei sie eine Fremde, als würde der Brief nicht an sein einzig verbliebenes Familienmitglied gehen. Aber so war ihr Vater. Stets darauf bedacht keinerlei Gefühle zu zeigen. Nicht einmal beim Tod seiner Frau, hatte er seinen Kindern gegenüber Gefühlsregungen gezeigt. Er verschloss sich nur noch mehr. Schon vorher war er nicht der Typ Vater gewesen, mit dem man spielte und Witze machte, aber seit diesem verhängnisvollen Juni vor sechs Jahren, konnte man kaum mehr ein Wort mit ihm wechseln. Astoria fragte sich, wie ihn wohl der Tod seiner Tochter verändern würde.

Astoria war die Weihnachtsferien über in Hogwarts geblieben. Ihr sechstes Jahr hatte sich als stressiger erwiesen, als sie gedacht hatte und die Ferien schienen ihr eine gute Möglichkeit den verpassten Stoff nachzuholen. _Was für ein Fehler._ Sie hatte Daphnes letzte Tage verpasst um Hausaufgaben zu machen. _Hausaufgaben._

Astoria und Daphne hatten sich immer gut verstanden. Sie waren keine Seelenverwandten, sie stritten auch oft, aber im Großen und Ganzen hatten sie eine gute Beziehung zueinander, damals, als ihre Welt noch heil war. In Hogwarts hatten beide ihre eigenen Freundeskreise, aber ihre Ferien verbrachten sie oft gemeinsam in ihrem Herrenhaus in Bath, spielten im Garten, lasen zusammen und gingen baden, waren so glücklich wie man es sein konnte, wenn die Mutter tot und der Vater nicht sehr gesprächig war.

Der Krieg veränderte ihre Beziehung; aus Schwestern wurden Freundinnen. Alte Freundschaften lösten sich auf, niemandem konnte man mehr vertrauen. Misstrauen wurde zwischen den Schülern gesät, und von den Carrows wurden alle gegeneinander aufgebracht. In dieser Zeit tat es beiden Schwestern gut jemanden zu haben, dem man voll und ganz vertrauen konnte.

Doch jetzt war alles zu Ende. Die leichte, flatterhafte Daphne war tot. Ihre Schwester, die bei allen beliebt und geschätzt war. Ihre Schwester, die Hogwarts als eine der besten Schülerinnen des Jahrzehnts hätte verlassen sollen. Umgekommen bei einem Flugunfall. Dabei hatte sie Fliegen immer geliebt, war geflogen wann immer es ging. War dieses Jahr sogar Jägerin geworden.

Astoria versank in ihren Erinnerungen an Daphne, merkte nicht wie die Sonne langsam im See versank und den Abendhimmel in blutrote Farbe tauchte, merkte nicht wie sich langsam jemand näherte. „Hey! Ich hab dich schon gesucht. Wir waren doch zum Abendessen verabredet."

Er hatte sich verändert seit dem Krieg. Seine Familie war hart bestraft worden für ihre Verbrechen, aber er hatte sich irgendwie herausgeboxt. Er durfte sein 7. Schuljahr wiederholen. Astoria wusste, dass er seine Taten bereute und die Reue hatte auch sein Verhalten den Mitschülern gegenüber geändert. Natürlich konnte man nicht so weit gehen zu sagen, dass er die Gryffindors nun mochte. Nein, aber er zollte ihnen und den anderen Schülern zumindest einen gewissen Respekt.

Seit den Sommerferien hatten sich Draco und Astoria langsam angefreundet. Zuerst waren sie nur über Daphne befreundet, aber nach und nach fingen sie an sich auch mal allein zu treffen, einfach weil sie sich wunderbar verstanden.

„Sie ist tot. Daphne.", krächzte Astoria. Draco schwieg, verbarg sein Gesicht in den Händen. Nach einiger Zeit sah er auf und fragte sie: „Wie?" „Flugunfall." Schweigen. Dann sagte er:„ Dann ist sie hoffentlich glücklich gestorben. Ich habe sie nie so glücklich gesehen wie beim Fliegen. Ihr Gesicht strahlte immer so, wenn sie in der Luft war." „Sie war 18. Niemand sollte so früh sterben." Draco antwortete: „ Nein. Aber es passiert. Täglich sterben Menschen, die 18 oder noch jünger sind. Es passiert, so grausam es ist. Ich hab Daphne wirklich gemocht. Sie war eine gute Freundin." Er griff nach ihrer Hand und drückte sie leicht. „Ja, das war sie." Astoria lehnte ihren Kopf gegen seine Schulter.

Lange saßen sie gemeinsam da, jeder in seinen eigenen Gedanke versunken und schauten sich an, wie sich der Himmel immer mehr und mehr verdunkelte. Nach einiger Zeit sagte Draco: „Astoria, lass uns rein gehen, es wird kalt und bald werden die Tore abgeschlossen." Er stand auf und hielt ihr die Hand hin. Astoria ergriff sie und er zog sie langsam hoch. Beide blieben voreinander stehen und sahen sich in die Augen. Draco zog sie in ihre Arme. Irgendwann ging die Umarmung in einen Kuss über. Es war ein keuscher Kuss, voller Gefühle. Ihre Lippen bewegten sich langsam aufeinander. Ob minuten- oder stundenlang, Astoria wusste es später nicht mehr. Irgendwann merkte Draco, dass Astoria, die Tränen von den Wangen liefen.

„Entschuldigung, es war der falsche Zeitp…" „Shht", sie unterbrach ihn flüsternd, „Nein, es war genau der richtige Zeitpunkt. Du hast mir meine Tränen zurückgegeben. Danke." Sie küsste ihn ein zweites Mal. Ein Kuss, zart wie ein Schmetterlingsflügelschlag. Der Kloß in ihrem Hals fühlte sich etwas leichter an. „Lass uns zurück in den Gemeinschaftsraum gehen, Draco."

Auf dem Weg zurück ins Schloss dachte sie, dass Liebe so viel bewegen kann. Sie kann tiefe Trauer leichter machen, sie kann Einsamkeit verscheuchen und so vieles mehr. Über den Tod ihrer Mutter hatte sie Daphnes Liebe gebracht und Astoria wusste, dass ihr Dracos Liebe helfen würde, über den Tod ihrer Schwester hinweg zu kommen. _Irgendwann._


End file.
